Tony Stark's Son
by LostWolfQueen
Summary: What happens when Tony has a son? Who he tries his best to be a dad to despite his mistakes and broken promises. This focuses on Tony being the father he never had to his son,who he has troubles with.
1. Meeting old friends

_**Author's note: Before I start this story, there are original characters in this. I'm writing this for fun so updates will be slow. I'll try and finish this as well as put a lot of effort to make as good quality as possible. Feel free to review this about what you like or dislike.**_

 ** _Also this chapter takes place seven years before Ironman. So please enjoy!_**

 ** _—-_**

 **Tony was working alone on a new vehicle. He had the loud AC/DC music blasting on a loud volume level as well as the sound of his tools being loud enough to make anyone who walked in unheard of. It was like this almost every available day he had no meetings or press conferences.**

 **He would simply just lock himself away from the world and live in his own personal bubble. But soon that bubble would pop.**

 **It would start with Pepper. She stood near Tony's laying body as he was working under a car.**

 **He wouldn't take notice until she tapped her foot against his leg.**

" **What do you want?" He yelled as his music was suddenly switched off by Pepper. "Hey I was listening to that!" Tony pulled himself out of under the car.**

 **Pepper gave him an unimpressed stare.**

" **A friend of yours wants to speak to you." She stated with a serious tone.**

 **Tony pulled his goggles up and looked at Pepper.**

" **Oh is it Rhodey? Tell him I'll meet him next weekend. I'm a little busy here." Tony wiped his face off a little and was about to get back to work until Pepper spoke once more.**

" **Your friend Macie Harper."**

 **Tony blinked trying to recall who she was. It took him a few moments until he remembered it was a very close friend who he met by accident during a party as a teenager.**

 **Man did that bring back a lot of memories of parties, drinking his ass off while blasting rock music everywhere. Tony remained lost in his memories until Pepper continued.**

" **She was curious if you'd like to have lunch tomorrow. And she wanted to discuss a business related topic with you. She didn't give me the precise details but—" before she could finish Tony answered.**

" **Tell her to come by tomorrow at around four or five PM. We can definitely discuss things then."**

 **Pepper nodded and left the room. Tony soon got back to working on his car as he turned the music back on. It had almost been five months since he last saw Macie, it was during a party in New York City. Something having to do with cars or something. Tony couldn't remember what the details of what the party was about. All he could recall was the music, hot women wandering the party and of course Macie.**

 **He couldn't remember all the details but he didn't need to. He had to finish what he was working on. Eventually he would find himself asleep under the car after working on it for another few hours.**

 **The next day he would be still locked away in the lab. Not focusing on the time until Pepper stepped in.**

" **Macie's in the dining room and dinner is already here...tony don't tell me you've been in here all day."**

 **Tony blinked and looked at himself and then back at Pepper.**

" **How would you know?"**

" **You're wearing the same T-shirt from the night before."**

" **Right, well what did you order?" Tony changed the subject as he stretched a little.**

" **Chinese. Your usual as well as extras since I wasn't sure what your guest would like." Pepper claimed looking at her notebook.**

" **Good choice," Tony yawned making his way to the door.**

" **Do you need a change of clothes?" Pepper asked Tony with a look.**

" **Nah, I'm sure Macie won't mind." Tony smirked as he walked down the hall to the upstairs to see what was going on.**

 **As soon as he entered the dining room, different kinds of Chinese food laid in different containers. Macie sat at one end of the table. Her light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, her hazel eyes stared at Tony, her pale white skin concealed by a black dress.**

" **Hey Tony." She smiled sweetly at him.**

" **It's been a while, hasn't it?" Tony chuckled walking over to sit at the table.**

" **Yeah, a long time." Macie added. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a few weeks but I didn't want to intrude on you."**

" **It's fine, I have nothing going on for this week." Tony said while grabbing some of the food and stared at Macie. "So how's things in the painting and clay making or whatever you're doing now."**

" **I'm actually working on a new art piece." Macie giggled.**

" **A painting or is it one of those creepy statues you showed me a while ago?" Tony said grabbing a few egg rolls from one container. He shoved one into his mouth afterwards while collecting some soy sauce to put into his small bowl.**

" **It's a painting, a very important one, actually." Macie's friendly tone changed to serious when she said this.**

 **Tony swallowed part of his egg roll before responding.**

" **Oh? You getting paid big time for this new painting of yours?" He took another bite of his egg roll, finishing it.**

 **Macie looked down before saying anything. She started to eat a little and finally answered.**

" **It's something more dedicated for something special that happened to me recently." Macie started.**

 **The way she said that, something felt odd to Tony. His heart started to race ahead of his thoughts. Something big is probably going to be announced.**

" **Oh?" Tony looked at Macie.**

" **I'm well, um," Macie had a hard time thinking of what to say. She sounded nervous which was rare for her.**

" **Are you finally settling down? You're too gorgeous to keep being single." Tony chuckled. "Who's the lucky guy? Or lady?"**

 **This only caused Macie to laugh as Tony snickered as well. It probably wasn't marriage. So that seemed good.**

" **Tony I'm not getting married. It's big news though." She smiled and took a sip of her drink from aside her dish of food. "I'll tell you after we finish. I don't want to ruin our meal too quickly or leave it out cold."**

" **Good idea," Tony got back to eating and stared at Macie every once in a while. Eventually the two would finish their meals. Then it was time for the big answer Tony has been waiting for.**

 **Macie seemed more nervous than before but breathed in and out slowly before saying anything.**

" **Tony...I'm actually pregnant." She said looking away. Tony noticed that she seemed a little on the nervous side but he wasn't sure why she would be nervous about this.**

" **Oh sweet. You're having a kid. You gonna name them after me?" Tony joked and stared at Macie.**

 **Macie remained quiet. Tony could still sense something was off.**

" **...Tony it's actually...yours."**


	2. The Shock

**Here's chapter 2! It's a quick one but I tried to put some good effort into this chapter. Tony won't meet his kid until Chapter 3.**

 **Also, please enjoy!**

 **—** **-**

 **After that night of discovering that Macie was five months pregnant. Tony was shocked, he was like this for weeks.**

 **He found himself laying in his bed. Covered by his sheets and blankets. They laid on his body as he was lost in thought of the conversation he and Macie had before she left.**

 **He blinked, finding himself back in place where has a talk with Macie.**

" **W-What?" He choked out softly. He felt a tightening feeling around his chest.**

" **Tony remember that party? You and I got so drunk it led to us sleeping with each other." Macie looked away from Tony's eyes.**

 **He was shocked. This wasn't anything he predicted that would happen to him. Often times he made sure of it that he never made a mistake.**

" **..." he remained silent for another moment before growing a little annoyed. "Macie why didn't you tell me?" Tony stood up at the table. "You've been hiding this for five months."**

 **Macie shook a little, staring at Tony. He could tell she was a little sadden by his raise tone of his voice.**

" **Tony I—" she was cut off by Tony.**

" **You could've told me at the start instead of bringing it up in the middle of your pregnancy." Tony said with a serious tone.**

 **It hurt him to tell Macie about this. He wasn't ready for this kind of commitment. He didn't want to be stuck with this problem. He just wasn't doing it.**

" **Tony please, understand I wanted to keep him. I know it's time for me to settle down and start a family of my own. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."**

" **...Macie you could've prevented this. You could've done something that wasn't going to connect me to you."**

" **Did you want me to abort it? Is that it Tony?" Macie's body shivered even more than before.**

" **Yes and no...I don't know. I just don't think having me as it's father would be a good idea." Tony claimed looking away.**

 **The memories of his own father entered his mind. He remembered the nights he spent ignored by him, trying to hang out with him and trying his best to make him proud. But he felt deserted by his father.**

" **Look...I didn't ask you to be his dad, Tony. It's up to you if you want to be part of his life or not." Macie said with a weak voice.**

 **Tony looked down at the table, debating with himself. It would be for the best that the kid didn't get to know him. He didn't want to give his kid the pain his own father gave to him.**

 **He slowly looked right back up at Macie.**

" **It would be the best if he never knew about me at all." He ended the conversation, turning away and walked out of the dining room.**

 **Pepper stood out in the hall as Tony passed by.**

" **Tony are you—"**

" **I'm fine. Just fine." He said quickly making his way to his lab. Where he returned to his work.**

 **Slowly he was drifted back to his bed, the sheets and blankets still wrapped around his body. His eyes now on the window.**

 **His eyes started to get heavy and he soon found himself sleeping.**

 **Months later, while Tony was in New York City. He found himself at an art gallery, where Macie supposedly was.**

 **He wore his black tuxedo with pride and slowly made his way through the many people who had their eyes all around. His shares concealing his brown eyes as he looked about for where Macie's pieces were.**

 **Tony did get lost, as much as he would like to admit that he didn't. He did. He would eventually somehow find himself in front of Macie's paintings.**

 **There was one that caught his eye. A painting in a round square frame. The painting was that of a woman clenching to her obvious pregnant belly, the scenery around it was a forest with many colors and the woman herself was purely in black and white.**

 **This most likely had to do with her own pregnancy. It looked like it took months to finish due to the slow strokes and the realism of the painting.**

" **Hey Tony." Tony heard his name being called from a familiar voice.**

 **He turned his head and saw Macie. Who lost most of the pregnancy weight, as her long hair was now cut to a bob style. She wore a black short dress with long sleeves. Her lips concealed with red lipstick and her eyelids by a dark eyeshadow.**

" **Glad you came." She smiled at the genius. "Didn't think you would."**

 **Tony shook his head.**

" **I wouldn't miss this. Your paintings have improved." He snickered.**

" **Aw thank you, Tony." Macie giggled.**

 **Tony looked around slowly.**

" **So where's your..." before Tony could finish.**

" **My son is with his grandma. She was looking forward to finally meeting her first grandchild." Macie explained as Tony noticed how happy she was.**

" **I bet she's just been waiting for this to happen." Tony replied.**

" **Yeah, she's been on my ass about it for years. She kept setting me up." Macie laughed with glee.**

 **Tony then gave her a serious look.**

" **Does she know that he's...?"**

" **Oh gosh no, she doesn't know. I told her I got it from a sperm donor." Macie answered.**

 **Tony nodded, as he was looking around.**

" **Didn't think you'd have time to focus on your art anymore. I kind of pictured you just exploding with stress."**

" **Surprisingly I thought the same. But so far I've been doing very well in taking care of him. I have this good routine planned out every day."**

 **Tony just remembered he didn't know his son's name. He kind of wanted to know.**

" **So what did the kid get saddled with? John? Leroy? Winston?" Tony made a few jokes about it before Macie answered.**

" **Actually, his name is Phoenix."**


	3. The gift and farewell

**_I'm very happy with how this story is turning out. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure if this turned out longer or not than my other chapters. But whatever._**

 ** _This chapter includes Phoenix a bit. So enjoy that until my future chapters. Please do enjoy!_**

 **—**

" **Oh his name is Phoenix that sounds...um, awesome." Tony looked away. He wondered where she got the name to begin with? He wasn't sure.**

" **His fully name is Phoenix Brian Harper." Macie stated with a smile.**

 **Tony then looked at Macie, obviously confused of where she got the middle name.**

" **Where'd Brian come from?" He asked, as Macie responded with a smirk.**

" **It should be obvious, Tony."**

 **Tony just nodded his head no.**

" **...An ex of yours?" He teasingly remarked.**

" **Nope." Macie kept smirking as she snickered.**

 **Tony was at lost, he would figure it out eventually. But he started to talk about other things than Phoenix or Macie's art.**

 **He would soon tell her farewell, as he journeyed down the hall. Thinking of what was to come. He had important business things to handle. That and he had to forget about this.**

 **Tony didn't want to risk something anything for this kid. The possibility of him getting abducted or killed. No he didn't need that on his hands he had more things to worry about.**

 **Eventually several months went by, Macie invited Tony to Phoenix's first birthday. She claimed that she didn't really have anyone else other than her mom and dad coming. Tony made up an excuse to go claiming he didn't want to deal with Rhodey which was kind of true.**

 **Before he went to the party the next day, he decided to buy Phoenix a gift. Though the problem was, what the heck do you buy a one year old?**

 **Tony stood in his lab, thinking of what to buy Phoenix. He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear his assistant Pepper entering the room.**

" **Tony?"**

 **Tony turned his head in surprise.**

" **Yeah, I'm here..." he blinked a couple of times to snap out of his train of thought.**

" **Good, is everything alright Sir?" Pepper seemed concerned staring at her boss.**

" **I'm fine," Tony told her then decided to use this opportunity to ask her what he should buy. "So, Pepper if you had a kid or some one year old relative of whoever, what would you buy them for a special occasion."**

 **Pepper seemed surprised by this question as she stared at her boss. She then became confused and tried to answer the question.**

" **Uh well, toys I guess? Or clothing? Nothing that they can choke on obviously." Tony continued to look at Pepper while she spoke to him.**

" **I would recommend stuffed toys, blocks, big legos, big puzzles, soft books, or even some parents would go as far as to using big noisy machines. Probably not a good idea in my opinion." Pepper finished while Tony nodded.**

" **Thanks Pepper. You can have the rest of the day off." He answered swiftly, opening the door for her to leave.**

" **Tony why do you need to know?" Pepper asked. "Is someone claiming they had your kid again? The last court case proved that the twins weren't yours."**

" **It's not related to that, I just felt like buying something for a friend of mine. Bye!" Tony shoved her out of the lab and locked the door.**

 **Eventually he would order a few things for the kid, he would pick it up and give it to Macie to give to Phoenix. That's what he thought of doing.**

 **After hanging up on one of his other assistants to go purchase a few items that would seem appropriate for the kid. He then recalled something, was he growing attached to this kid?**

 **He wasn't sure at all, he had to figure something out before he grew closer and then breaking that soul of that child of his.**

 **It would take some time but he got a plan that he would put to the test after he would meet with Macie.**

 **The next day went by quickly, he woke up, showered, changed his clothes after four or maybe it was five days? Tony couldn't remember too well.**

 **He found himself getting into the car after placing the gifts into the trunk. He was meeting Macie with her parents at her apartment in LA.**

 **It took a while before he got there, before he got out of the car. He sighed and stared down at the steering wheel. Was he really going to do this to Macie? He had to do this. He didn't have much of a choice.**

 **As quickly as that thought entered his head, he stopped the engine and placed his keys into his black coat's pocket. Putting on his shades as he made his way to his trunk. He had gotten his son, a few gifts, out of the few he had personally chosen a stuffed dinosaur for the kid.**

 **When ordering he thought it'd be nice to hand chose one of the gifts himself as his assistant got the other few.**

 **He sighed and grabbed the gifts and made his way to the apartment. He took an elevator to the floor he was destined to get off of and wandered through the halls looking for Macie's apartment number.**

 **Finally he arrived to her apartment. He took a deep breath and was about to stop himself.**

' **Should I leave?' He questioned himself in his mind.**

 **No, he had to do this before doing his plan. He lightly knocked on the door.**

" **I'm coming!" Macie's voice echoed through the wooden door. Tony just stared at the door waiting patiently and nervously.**

 **The door opened slowly revealing Macie who's hair was back to being long and in a braid, her clothing suggested that it was one of her lazy days as she only wore tights and a loose T-shirt.**

" **Tony you showed up. I really didn't think you would." Macie smiled weakly.**

" **Yeah well, Rhodey was kinda pissing me off and he was pissed off and—" Macie short him a look. "Oh sorry. Forgot we had small ears around."**

" **I see you brought him something." She claimed staring at the few gift boxes and small bag.**

" **Yeah well, it cant be a birthday without a few presents right?" Tony chuckled nervously as he entered her apartment. He would then see a small child in a high chair through the large window space area that separated the kitchen and living room area.**

 **The child had wild brown hair, and he was giggling uncontrollably. Tony nearly dropped his gifts right there and then when he heard that laugh.**

 **He placed the gifts on the living room table and slowly made his way to the kitchen to get a better look of the boy. Tony had avoided seeing the pictures that Macie attempted to show him.**

 **Tony noticed he boy's green eyes laying on him. He noticed that Phoenix had no idea who he was. 'But of course he would he's a baby.' Tony thought to himself while studying the small boy.**

" **Mama!" Phoenix giggled while Tony had his eyes on him.**

 **Macie tapped Tony on the back.**

" **Are you alright Tony?" She asked.**

" **Fine, just looking." He replied slowly getting closer to the kid. He pulled his shades off.**

" **Hey kid, uh happy—" before Tony could finish his sentence he had Phoenix's hand on his cheek. "Birthday?"**

" **Sorry about that, Tony, he's just curious." Macie told him.**

" **I can see that." Tony felt both of the kid's hands on his face. He knew the kid was studying him as well, before he knew it Phoenix started to hop up and down in excitement.**

 **Tony flinched a little but didn't say anything as the small hands wandered around his face. He would soon pull himself away.**

" **He's pretty good at being excited." Tony coughed while he started walking away from the toddler who started to sniffle. "Uh what's wrong?"**

" **Don't worry, he's probably just hungry." Macie answered, as she made her way to a cabinet and pulled out yogurt bites for the small toddler.**

 **She walked over to Phoenix and gave him a handful onto his high chair, table piece.**

 **The boy immediately started to eat the small yogurt flavored bites.**

 **Macie then looked at Tony.**

" **So what did you get him?"**

 **Tony shrugged as he answered.**

" **Just a few baby toys. Nothing really important. So where are your parents?"**

" **Late, by a day. Their plane trip got delayed until tonight."**

" **That's disappointing." Tony told her.**

 **A half an hour went by and Phoenix was opening the presents Tony had got him. The last one was a stuffed dinosaur.**

 **Immediately Phoenix clung to it, refusing to let go. It was the personal hand picked toy that Tony chose.**

 **Seeing this, made it harder for Tony to think of proceeding with his plan. But he had no other choice.**

 **Macie would soon put Phoenix into bed and found Tony about to leave.**

" **Oh you're leaving already?" She seemed curious as she walked over to the inventor.**

" **Yes...that and Macie...I think..." Tony had a hard time moving with his conversation.**

" **You think...what?" Macie tried to move it forward.**

" **Think we shouldn't be friends anymore." Tony finished looking at the wooden door he once entered.**

" **...what? Why?" She frowned at him.**

" **It's for the best. Please understand that it's for the best. I'm doing this for your and his sake." Tony stated with a serious tone. "I can't be part of his life, that also means I can't be part of hours. He's going to grow curious about his dad one day...and I don't want to be there when he starts asking questions." Tony opened the door rapidly with his hand.**

" **But he's not going to if I just tell him what I told my parents."**

" **I just can't risk that. Things will get complicated and it will suck. I'm sorry, but we have to end our friendship." Tony slowly started making his way out.**

 **He didn't look back as he made his way back to his car. He didn't want to look back nor did he want to see Macie's expression at him.**

 **He managed to get back to his car, pulled out his key and started the car.**

 **His heart felt heavy, he hated the guilt he felt about what he had just done. But it was either now or never.**

 **Turning the keys, he sighed once more and looked down.**

" **I hope you have a good life, kid."**


	4. Broken Pieces

**_Two chapters in one day? I just had to post this part since I wanted to work much longer on chapter 5 and 6 for next week or the week after that. Not sure._**

 ** _Anyways, this part is the aftermath of Iron Man (2008) so remember this chapter is a time skip. Also there's another character in who's an OC. Winston Petersen who's an actor. Who's friends with Tony and Macie._**

 ** _please enjoy this chapter! :D_**

 **—**

 **It was years later that Tony was a changed man. His latest part of his life of nearly dying due to the terrorists called the Ten Rings. He was back stabbed by his father's friend and company's former manager. Of course he had thought a little about those events a lot more.**

 **He decided to go back into his past to meet up with some old friends. One of which was Winston Petersen. He and Winston were introduced to the each other through one of Tony's other friends. Winston was a actor who didn't seem to have much time at the beginning of his career and now was on break. So it would make sense to meet up with him right?**

 **He had arranged a lunch hang out with the actor. They would meet at his place since Tony wasn't sure about having guests at his house until he secured his security a bit more.**

 **Tony eventually got to Winston's house. Not seen by the press so that was a good thing. He didn't need them thinking he was on a date, that would just be very awkward.**

 **Tony waited in Winston's living room as he gave him the Okay to come in through texts.**

 **Winston eventually got downstairs, his short blonde hair slicked back and his brown eyes shining.**

" **If it isn't Ironman himself?" He chuckled. "What took you so long? I thought you wore an iron suit."**

" **That takes way too long to put on so I didn't bother. But how's the sun shining actor himself?" Tony threw back a nickname.**

" **Ehh, could be better." Winston shrugged. "You thirsty?"**

" **Definitely. Got any scotch? Or anything good? Besides those fruity Lady drinks you drink with the small umbrellas?"**

" **Hey those are good. Sweet and tasty." Winston laughed and readied a drink for the genius. Handing him it.**

" **Thanks." Tony took a sip and then looked up. "Any new dates lately?"**

" **Just one. He wasn't the one for me. He told me he hated dogs, I can't be with someone who isn't going to like my dogs." Winston whined making himself a drink.**

" **Yeah, sounds like that was painful." Tony took another sip and stared out to the ocean.**

 **The two sat on the couch just talking, Winston ordered pizza and hot wings. As Tony kept staring out to the ocean.**

 **He remembered Macie. How he and her met at a beach party. The sunset, the crazy dancing and the drinks.**

 **Tony chuckled to himself remembering those memories. He wondered how she was doing. Eventually looking at Winston. He did introduce the two at a party so maybe he knows how she is? How Phoenix is.**

" **I was curious about something Winston..." Tony started.**

 **Winston looked curiously at Tony.**

" **About?"**

" **Have you heard anything from Macie?" Tony threw his question at Winston who's expression went from curious to saddened.**

 **There was a silence for a couple of moments, which kind of worried Tony a little. Winston looked down to the ground, sighing and looked back up at Tony.**

" **Tony, I don't know how to say this..." Winston's voice cracked a little, what he was about to say was causing him to lose it.**

" **What? Winston? Is she okay? She wasn't in a accident right? Her son wasn't in an accident right?" Tony gave Winston a serious stare before Winston answered.**

" **Tony, Macie's dead..." Winston stated. "she's been dead for nearly a year."**

 **Tony was in a deep shock. He looked down to the floor, he felt his heart being ripped out of his chest. Everything was falling into little pieces.**

" **No, she can't be..."**

" **Tony she is." Winston sighed sadly. "She died during a bank robbery. It was due to blood loss."**

 **Tony stared at him, many emotions going through his body. Anger. Guilt. Sadness. Confusion.**

" **What about her son?" He asked.**

 **Winston blinked and stared back at Tony.**

" **He's living with his grandparents. They're the only thing left in his life."**

 **Tony nodded as he thought to himself. Perhaps maybe he could step in and help Macie's parents and of course his son. If he doesn't, who knows what else he would regret.**

 **Eventually the two men shared a meal together and Tony left immediately afterwards. When he got home he went to his lab to focus on his suit a bit as well as research Macie's family and his own son.**

" **Jarvis, give me information on Ronald and Elizabeth Harper. As well as information on their grandson, Phoenix Harper." Tony told his AI butler.**

" **Very well Sir, here's the information." Information popped up in front of Tony as he scanned it. The two were retired, semi rich, and were living nearby. He skimmed through it figuring out that Macie's parents were doing okay.**

" **Now for Phoenix." Tony sighed and looked at a picture of a young boy with brown hair, freckles on his face, and his big brown eyes. Tony nearly stopped breathing when he saw that face. Phoenix looked so much like him when he was a kid.**

 **Tony scanned through the boy's information. Eventually learning that the boy loved art as much as his mom, his favorite animal were lizards, he has a pet dog named Zero, and that his favorite toys were toys that required assembly and were mostly cars or robots.**

 **Tony stopped reading after a few good moments and picked up his phone to talk with Pepper.**

" **Pepper I need to tell you something. Something important."**


	5. The Promise

_**I decided to update once more before I leave you all hanging for a week. This is a bit longer so I hope it works for you all.**_

 ** _This chapter includes Phoenix. So yes! Finally. :D_**

 **—** **-**

" **Why didn't you tell me you had a son." Pepper gave Tony a look of betrayal and a twist of annoyance.**

 **Tony wasn't sure where to start or what to say precisely to tell the red head. He coughed and looked at her.**

" **Pepper it was years ago...I didn't want to be involved. I didn't want him to think I didn't care." Tony explained turning his head away. Still trying to figure out what else to say.**

 **Pepper listened quietly, staring at him.**

" **I...I didn't want him to be in my life and me in his. Only for me to ruin it." He looked down.**

 **Pepper's expression started to change. From betrayal to concerned.**

" **Tony, you did what you thought was right at the time."**

" **It wasn't right. I was running away Pepper. I was shocked, scared and a jerk. How is that okay?" His eyes laid on Pepper who sighed.**

" **Tony, you're only human. We all make mistakes." Pepper told him, grabbing his hand. "We all make them. But what we can do is learn from them."**

 **Tony's sadden look shifted into weak smile.**

" **Thanks Pepper, I needed that."**

 **A few days later, Tony invited Pepper to come along with him to meet his son. Whom he hasn't seen in six years. He was sort of excited and nervous about seeing his son again.**

 **Pepper took notice of this and spoke to Tony who was driving.**

" **So did you tell his grandparents you were coming?" She asked looking at the billionaire.**

" **Uh, well, no..." he coughed as he drove through the road.**

" **What are you going to tell them?"**

" **I've been trying to figure out the words for awhile now, I just don't know how to tell them...Macie didn't get him from a sperm donor..."**

" **She told her parents, that she did that?"**

" **Yeah, It was odd at the time when I first heard it."**

 **It took them awhile before they arrived to a lone home on many acres that they couldn't see any neighbors within any miles.**

" **They do have a lovely home." Pepper spotted as she looked around as she got out of the vehicle.**

" **Yeah, no neighbors." Tony added and then took notice of an elderly man painting a small toy boat of sorts.**

 **The man also took notice of Tony. He looked very surprise. But didn't say anything as Tony walked over to the old man.**

" **Uh hey...Ron." Tony greeted the old man.**

" **...Tony Stark? The Tony Stark? What are you here for? Are you lost? Uh...is this a trick?" Ronald asked, still confused as to why Tony Stark was standing in his driveway.**

" **Not exactly." Tony looked away.**

 **Pepper walked over and introduced herself.**

" **I'm Pepper Potts, Tony's assistant, we're here about Phoenix Harper."**

 **Ron seemed even more confused. Looking at them both and then opened the front door of his home.**

" **Hey Beth! Where's little Phoenix?" He asked his wife who sat on the couch knitting.**

 **Elizabeth looked up at her husband and then looked at the stairs leading upstairs.**

" **He's in his room, why? Did he make another coke mentos bomb again?"**

" **Nah, some people are here to see him is all." Ron told his wife, as he let Tony and Pepper in.**

 **Beth was in awe when she saw them both.**

" **?" She said out loud.**

" **The one and only." Tony smiled. "I'm here to tell you both something very important."**

 **The two elderly beings nodded and sat down to listen to what Tony had to say.**

 **He explained that he was Phoenix's father, his relationship with Macie, and how he now wants to be part of Phoenix's life.**

 **It took them awhile to process what they had just heard. They weren't sure what to say and how to continue the conversation.**

 **Pepper noticed this and added to the conversation.**

" **Look, we don't want to rush into anything. We understand if you don't want Phoenix to know about Tony. It's probably been hard for you both due to now being his guardians."**

 **Beth nodded her head sideways.**

" **Oh dear, it's not that it's just that we're quite surprised and unsure."**

 **Ron agreed with his wife.**

" **Why do you want to be part of his life now? What do you have to offer him?"**

 **Tony was surprised that Ron seemed rather protective of his grandson. But who wouldn't be? His daughter died last year, he had to help his only grandchild understand why it happened and trying to help mend his wounds of heartbreak.**

 **He wasn't sure how to respond to Ron. He didn't want to seem like a jerk or anything to Ron. He just wanted to be a good father to Phoenix.**

" **Grandpa!" The four adults turned their head to find Phoenix who was wearing a bright red hoodie, blue shorts and red shoes.**

" **Yeah Phoenix?" Ron answered.**

 **Phoenix stood and stared. He started to shake up with wide eyes.**

" **Ironman is in our house!" He shouted and rushed down the stairs nearly tripping.**

 **He caught himself on the railing but looked up with red cheeks, clearly embarrassed and nervous.**

" **Is that the real Ironman, Grandpa?!" He grinned from ear to ear.**

 **Ron wasn't sure what to say but Beth spoke up.**

" **Yeah that's alright, he just dropped in to say hi."**

 **This made Phoenix even more excited.**

" **Did he finally get my letters asking for him to fly me around the world? Did he? Did he?"**

 **Ron and Beth weren't sure what to respond with. They didn't want to throw so much onto the boy. And explaining to him that Tony's his dad wouldn't be such a good idea at the time.**

" **I sure did. You know I could probably fly you around the neighborhood if you want." Tony smiled at the young excited boy.**

 **He had only been Ironman for a few months but kids loved him. He didn't really think kids would possibly pee themselves just to be around him.**

 **This only made Tony a little happy, knowing his kid liked him and wanted to be just like him.**

" **So kid what's your name?" Tony approached the shaking boy who only smiled as he got closer.**

" **P-Phoenix Brian Harper.." Phoenix managed to say as he was still wide eyed at Tony.**

" **Phoenix, I love that name, how bout you hang out with me this weekend at my house for a..." Tony thought to himself trying to figure out what to say.**

" **Party?!" Phoenix squealed.**

" **Yeah, a party, you can have whatever you want when you want. I'll make it happen." Tony said proudly as the kid started to shake up even more.**

 **Pepper shot Tony a glare. Thinking he shouldn't make a promise like that to begin with, without the boy's grandparents's permission.**

" **Would that be okay?" Pepper asked the elderly couple.**

 **Beth stared at Ron, while he stared back at Beth.**

" **We guess that would be okay, but please make sure you don't go overboard." Beth told Pepper.**

" **Got it, come on Tony." She grabbed the man's arm. "We almost forgot about the meeting for later today."**

 **Tony nodded, and looked at Phoenix.**

" **How bout a high five before I leave?" He smirked at the young boy.**

" **Okay!" Phoenix threw his hand at Tony's who chuckled at the slam of their hands together.**

" **Thanks, Phoenix, make sure you brag about me in front of your friends." He laughed as he and Pepper left, going to the car.**

" **Seriously Tony? Was telling him he could get anything he wants really a smart move?"**

" **Yeah, I mean wouldn't you do the same?" He sat down in the driver's seat and started the car.**

" **No, Tony, being a parent requires that you be responsible, mature and trying not to win your kid's affection with toys and games."**

 **Pepper was right, but Tony didn't know how to be a parent. His parents were always too busy to raise him, leaving him with the only comfort of his butler Edwin Jarvis.**

 **He sighed and the car backed away.**

" **I know Pepper, but I wasn't exactly raised by parents who paid attention to me on a daily basis." He started to drive.**

" **I know but still you shouldn't make those kinds of promises to a kid you just met." Pepper sighed.**

" **He's my kid, I can make as many promises as I can..." Tony defended himself still driving.**

" **Yeah at least make reasonable promises. Nothing too extreme."**

" **Gotcha." Tony smiled.**

 **Tony knew things were going smoothly. Now to plan the weekend with his son after speaking with his grandparents about the ideas and what else that Phoenix likes. He was going to be the best damn dad he could be for Phoenix.**

 **He's not going to leave him alone. He's not going to focus on his work more than him. He wasn't going to leave Phoenix hanging like his own father did.**

 **Eventually getting home, Tony heard Pepper explain the schedule for the week before the grand weekend. He had a few meetings, and a press conference. He could easily deal with that.**

" **Oh and Tony, how do you think the public is going to react to you having a kid?" Pepper brought up.**

 **Tony's eyes widened as he thought about it. The idea of Tony Stark just pulling out a new kid of his to the public's eyes wasn't a really good idea.**

 **Terrible actually.**

 **He was Tony Stark. He was Ironman. He had people after him. Shield to deal with on top of everything else. Tony wasn't thinking too straight.**

" **I really never thought of that equation, I kind of just let thing flow before I throw anymore thinking into it." Tony answered honestly.**

" **I know he's your son and all, but you really need to think of a plan. You can't exactly have the world know you have a child. I know you want to love and raise him," Pepper took a deep breath looking down, arms crossed seeming sort of concerned. "What if he ended up getting kidnapped and killed?"**

 **This shot Tony in the chest harshly. No one should have to go through what he had to go through. If Phoenix got kidnapped for ransom, he would have to go after him and kill the bastards who did it.**

 **Tony stared at Pepper Seriously.**

" **...I wouldn't let that ever happen. They'd have to get through me before they lay one finger on him."**

" **Well you have to plan this carefully Tony. If someone found out you have a son. What are you going to do?"**

" **Pepper give me some time to think things through. I'll have something figured out and nobody will get hurt. I promise."**

 **Pepper nodded slowly sending Tony her serious look.**

" **I hope you can keep that promise, Tony."**


End file.
